supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Unanimous
Unanimous was a team of males and females on Ben and Toad's Contest during the first season. Because Yoshi and Birdo are the main staff, the four other ladies are also staff of the team. Evan Cundal left before the death of Mitsue Nagasaki. On June 12, 2013, Yoshi, Zsa Zsa Gabor, Vera Lynn, Hanae Kimura and Penny Marshall had to leave for the death task due to the death of Jiroemon Kimura. Announced as Team on September 22, 2012, they are one of the most successful teams in BATC history. In the recent seasons, the Germans would have won the season 1 trophy if the Germans weren't penalized. The team is currently ranked #1 in the BATC Rankings. Germany has came a close second on many occasions: twice in 2013 and 2014 IndyCar seasons and the 2014 Indy 500. Yoshi had to quit men's short track speed skating in Sochi due to scheduling conflicts during their trials (Grand Prix of Baltimore was also cancelled). Description Unanimous is known as the Yoshi Eggs. They are also known as the Eggies because of their driver in the IndyCar series. It is the team that the Toady Oldies normally hate, because of the Daisy that was given by Anke Karstens in a wheelchair. The Yoshi Eggs' favourite DDP team of 2012 is the Golden Oldies! theme team. In 2013 the Eggs like the team of Beyond a Little Peaky. In 2014 the Eggs like The Living End. Sometimes the Eggs hate the team of There or Thereabouts, normally in 2013. be disqualified for obscene gesture on Russia's Viktor Ahn.]] The Yoshi Eggs lost all men's short track speed skating events at the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi, Russian Federation (although they have Viktor Ahn) because short track has no Ohno. Yoshi had some difficulty with the American team falling into the Final B in the 500m. The team struggled with their losses against Team Toad. The Eggs contain of the men from season 1, and the ladies from season 2 to present. The Eggs said that Lindsay Lohan will go home first in the team, possibly after Paul Gascoigne if he earns a 21. The Eggs lived in Kyotango until the death of Jiroemon Kimura, and now living in Hyogo until the Sochi Olympics, and living back to Hyogo. Yoshi said "No. We lost. What a struggle. We have Viktor Ahn. Darn, all this short track at the Olympics we need is Apolo back!". Christmas Performance Unanimous did a Christmas performance in 2012 and 2013. In 2012, the men did well on their performance for their songs of "Criminal", "Baby Please Come Home", "Baby, It's Cold Outside", "Jingle Bells", "Lean on Me" and "Learning Japanese". 2012 was better because Princess Peach was the last called before the contestants of Toad's team Backbone sing their songs. Jiroemon Kimura was involved by the last Clive Dunn. At the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi, Russia, The Croatian team of Backbone kept winning over Unanimous over the days. They lost all of the men's short track races, expect for a couple. After the Winter Olympics in Sochi, but before the 2014 IndyCar series season happened, they were some historic upset wins. Unseeded Serbian Ana Ivanovic pulled an upset win over top French seed Gilles Marini. Another top three seed, that of Brazilian Helio Castroneves, lost to Nicolien Sauerbreij in the quarterfinals. This was one of the times the top two seeds get booted before the semis. Some of the wins were by unseeded Italian Carolina Kostner, who surprisingly defeated two of the top three Germany seeds: French Gilles Marini, American Apolo Anton Ohno and Brazilian Hélio Castroneves. ;After Olympics in Sochi, but before the 2014 IndyCar season *The host of the 2014 FIFA World Cup is Brazil, so Helio Castroneves is seed A2. *Apolo Anton Ohno did not compete in Sochi. He is seeded A5. *Viktor Ahn is originally A4, but due to Apolo's non-participation, he is A3. *A1 or A2 was a decider, between the French and the Brazilian. Both of them were tied. *Juan Montoya was added after the 2013 IndyCar season ended, but before the Winter Olympics. | RD1-score01= +0.09 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02= '''W | RD1-seed03= A3 | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03= W''' | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04= DSQ | RD1-seed05= A5 | RD1-team05= ''' | RD1-score05= W''' | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06= +1.01 | RD1-seed07= A7 | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07= +10.58 | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= ''' | RD1-score08= W''' | RD1-seed09= A2 | RD1-team09= ''' | RD1-score09= W''' | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10= DSQ | RD1-seed11= A4 | RD1-team11= | RD1-score11= +0.79 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= ''' | RD1-score12= W''' | RD1-seed13= A6 | RD1-team13= ''' | RD1-score13= W''' | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14= +0.10 | RD1-seed15= A8 | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15= +0.30 | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= ''' | RD1-score16= W''' }} Theme Song Unanimous Theme Song - Yoshi's Team Current Members *Anna Fenninger was invited by the IIHF to join Unanimous. *Juan Pablo Montoya was added to the team on October 7, 2013, after he was announced to drive the #2 Penske, and Helio Castroneves' relegation to 23rd in Houston 2. *Lionel Messi was added on season 1's airing and left after Juan Pablo Montoya was announced to be in Team Penske. *Nicolien Sauerbreij was added on the team in September 2012. *Tony Kanaan was added on October 7, 2013. *Adelina Sotnikova was added on February 23, 2014. *Julie Zogg was added on February 23, 2014. *Ina Meschik was added on February 23, 2014. *Alena Zavarzina was added on September 13, 2013 after announcing that Baltimore will be cancelled in 2014 and 2015. *Kim Hae-Jin and Kim Yu-Na were both added after South Korea qualified for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. *Mao Asada was added after the All-Stars edition (Season 15) of DWTS ended with Melissa Rycroft winning the trophy. *Will Power was added on the team after Germany got penalized for pit entry violation. *Park So-Youn was added on May 25, 2014, the 2014 Indy 500. *Ekaterina Ilyukhina was added after the relegation of Ford and Cundal. *Drew Lachey will fill in for Helio Castroneves for only one event, the June 30 trials. If he does not crash in Pocono, he will be back, finishing second behind his teammate Montoya. *Juan Pablo Montoya will be joined by Simon Pagenaud. *Shakira will move from season 3 to season 1 due to scheduling conflicts with the Baltimore Street Circuit. *Yuka Fujimori was assigned to join this team. *Alpine skier Ivica Kostelic was invited after Montoya's win in Pocono over his teammate. '''This is the current Germany squad, as of BATC 5. *Germany is suspected to have both Kanaan and Castroneves. Members This is for all staff, contestants and troupe members. The men are doing ladies, the ladies doing men. Kim A-Lang is currently the director since Jiroemon Kimura's death. Yoshi's team said that they wanted the oldest medalist to be 31 years, 269 days old, but it was 31 years and 191 days instead. Kim Ji-Sun and Anna Sidorova was interfered with the judges during trial 4. They had all wins over the 2013 Winter Universiade, and said "Do you know who will be oldest one to win a short track medal? We just decided that the oldest medalist will be 31 years and over 200 days. It has to be from the USA.". Yoshi's first loss was in week 2 during season 1. Yoshi has had some wins over the season, including the first week of the competition. Sochi 2014 was even though not kind for Yoshi, they managed to get only 15 medals over the entire Olympic Games. During the Sochi Olympics, Toad said "Yoshi, you're lucky. In the 1000m, J.R. Celski did not finish." (Yoshi reacts and says "Well, most of my members are doing short track speed skating. Lee Seung-Hoon, Maki Tabata, Lee Jung-Su, Apolo Ohno will all be in long track.") Shim Suk-Hee was eligible enough for Team Yoshi since she was born January 30, 1997. Yulia Lipnitskaya was too young to be on the team during Ben and Toad's Contest season 1, since the minimum age to be on Yoshi's team is anyone born before July 1, 1997. Ayumi Hirano was too young to be on Yoshi's team during Ben and Toad's Contest season 1. Both were born in 1998, on June 5 and November 29. During the 1500m men's final in Sochi, the final would've had A. Ohno (if he was still racing), but they ended up in the losing to Team Toad. The rules say that people need to be born before July 1, 1997 (one year after Adelina Sotnikova). Yoshi proved it well for his team to meet the rules. Yoshi said "For Nagano Games in 1998, they need to be born before July 1, 1982, so Ohno was born May 22, 1982. This works well." Many members of Yoshi's team were overtaken during trials, Yoshi's team has won more medals than Team Toad. They improved well on the team pursuit, winning one gold and a silver. Poland was the winner in all rounds of the team pursuit, Canada finished in silver medal, and the strong Netherlands team finished third. The day after the unexpected death of singer Go Eun-Bi, the Germans went well on the day's task on September 4 that was moved from New York to Australia due to Joan Rivers' death. The September 5 task was also scheduled for New York. Results (Trials) Contestant by dead person Contestant by country Known losses Unanimous has lost in many occasions. Ties for the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil were not included on the list. *2014 Grand Prix of Houston Race 2 (Unanimous crashed). Two Chilean fans were good with the Big One. *France vs. Germany, 2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil quarterfinals *2013 Grand Prix of Houston both races (team suffered gearbox troubles) *Belgium vs. United States, 2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil round of 16 (this went to all seasons) *MAVTV 500 in Fontana in 2014. The Germans got a drive-through-penalty on lap 218 for Pit Entry Violation. Other contestants on the show were shocked about the penalty. *The Dan Wheldon Memorial Go Kart Challenge, in season 5 week 1. They originally wanted to have a German entry, but Italy declined it. * *Germany vs. United States, 2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil group stage (this went to all seasons) *2014 Winter Olympics - Short track speed skating (had Viktor Ahn, but no Apolo Anton Ohno) *In season 4, Unanimous originally wanted to participate in the Quicken Loans 400, but decided not to because they have Castroneves and Montoya, and decided to send Montoya. *Mao Asada had a historic upsetting win over Kim Yu-Na on the first day of the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil. *Sven Kramer lost the semi-finals game to Argentina in penalty shootouts, and will play teammate Hélio Castroneves in the bronze medal game. *In Iowa Speedway, Montoya crashed into the wall on Lap 281. This causes the win to go to Backbone. Yoshi was still running, with the win going to Unanimous since Yoshi completed all laps, and converted the lead to go to Yoshi. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Groups Category:Unanimous Category:Teams Category:Contestants Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Ben and Toad's Contest teams